Medical implants are increasing in use in minimally invasive surgery because of the improved medical results attainable. In particular, intravascular stents are used to reinforce blood vessels to promote healing and to prevent stenosis (narrowing) of blood vessels following procedures such as angioplasty. Alloys of titanium nickel (TiNi or Nitinoi shape memory alloy) are gaining popularity over more traditional metals such as stainless steel for use in medical implants because the properties of shape memory and superelasticity enable improvements in design- and methods of deployment of these devices. Demonstrated biocompatibility and novel methods of fabrication have resulted in wide acceptance of orthodontic braces, catheter guidewires, surgical tools, and implantable coronary stents.
Fabrication of stents from drawn TiNi tubes is practical only for a limited range of sizes. In particular, it has not been feasible to make stents having the flexibility and size required for delivery intravascularly through small catheters via the carotid arteries.
There is a growing demand for smaller and thinner, more flexible stents that can be surgically implanted or delivered via catheter, into small diameter, highly tortuous blood vessels. Suitably flexible structures can be fabricated of thin film (2-10 micrometers thick) shape memory alloys that are sputter deposited on a substrate and heat treated. Composition and heat treatment affect the phase transition temperature of the alloy, which in turn determines whether it exhibits shape memory or superelastic properties.
For maximum effectiveness, an intracranial device should be installed through a small diameter catheter, then changed to a pre-determined shape so as to fill a space and apply continuous outward pressure against the blood vessel wall. To accomplish this, three-dimensional shapes such as cylinders, cones, and hemispheres are required, and a shape-changing capability is highly advantageous.